Mary-Sue
Mary-Sues are usually idealized fictional "fan" characters created by someone who has never seen the outside. The "creators" are sometimes suffering from a mental illness which could be a reason to as why they may create a Mary-Sue, either that, or they're simple attention whores who are trying way too hard, compensating for things they feel they lack in real life by making their characters "perfect". Mary-Sues always appear in fanfictions or fan comics. Alright, lets be serious. Mary-Sues typically occur when someone bases their OC (Original Characters) on themselves, adding way too many good things compared to bad things. This is why it's not recommended to base an OC on a real person because it can come out as biased, unnatural and unrelatable. What makes a Mary-Sue? Mary-Sues are, 99% of the time, created by someone who feels inferior, so they create a fan character that's extremely good at everything in the known universe and looks extremely cool (shit). Mary-Sues always follow the adventures of a TV show, movie series or video game franchise. Obviously this'll make the already unpopular person popular? Right? Mary-Sues always follow a very similar pattern: *They are extremely powerful. *They have sex with almost anything that moves. *They're the love interest with the main hero of the franchise they're in. *Bisexuals *30% are goths or emos. *50% are Furries *Foes are based on real life bullies (Note: Most if not all these bullies are normal people that didn't do anything wrong. See: Mary Lee Walsh) Gary-Stu These are the male counterparts to the Mary-Sue. They are usually portrayed as attractive and muscular, exuding superior intellect and confidence, without any weaknesses. As with the Mary-Sue, creators of the Gary-Stu imbue their characters with qualities that they themselves believe would make them successful in life and sexually desirable to others. Gary Stu creators are the polar opposites of the characters they create, both physicalily and emotionally. List of Fanbases Mary-Sues are likely to appear *Sonic The Hedgehog *Harry Potter *Twilight *My Little Pony *Almost every Anime *Star Trek *Disney *Undertale *Adventure Time *Steven Universe *Mario *Pokemon *Powerpuff Girls How to avoid making a Mary-Sue Depending on the person, people who are still new to OC's may find it difficult to avoid crafting a Mary-Sue for we treat our OC's like precious perfect gold that we groom carfully and make it as best as we can. Things to avoid include: * Making them too pretty and perfect- People aren't perfect, and believable, relatable characters aren't either. Add some physical flaws like some freckles, scars, not so flattering facial features. I'm not saying it has to be deformed and hideaous, but play around with your OC. * Sexuality- Bisexuality isn't the only sexual orientation you know. Mix it up! Asexual, Gay, Pansexual, straight. * Colours- Try to avoid extreme saturation or random colours. Balance the colours and make them match to create a more soothing look. If you struggle with colour palletes look up some on google. Category:Behind the Sue